Information security methodologies protect IT infrastructure by preventing unauthorized access and misuse of data. As cybercriminals become increasingly sophisticated, and vary their strategies of attack, information security processes need to evolve to accurately detect threats and prevent attacks. In addition, as computing systems become more complex and susceptible to attacks, it is more challenging to protect these systems from threats. Conventional monitoring techniques typically do not efficiently and accurately detect potential threats.